


candlelight

by herasarchives



Series: domestic drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, angst if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasarchives/pseuds/herasarchives
Summary: "Ya heard me," Atsumu responded. "I'm having troubles falling asleep if yer not there with me.""You having trouble sleeping?" Sakusa's attention returned to the book. "Since when?""I don't know either, Omi," Atsumu turned to the side. "I always knew ya had an effect on me."Sakusa sighed again, mentally writing down that statement so he can use it against Atsumu some other time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: domestic drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037694
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trouvqille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/gifts).



> for matt
> 
> rated t for language

Miya Atsumu turned to the side and checked the clock again.

00:51 AM.

_What's keeping him up for so long?_ he wondered. _Omi was never the one to stay up late._

He turned back to the other side, focusing on the faint light that came in through the crack of the door.

Nine minutes.

That's for how long he has decided he's going to wait for Sakusa. If he won't join him before one in the morning, he's going to drag him into the bed.

It wasn't that Atsumu wanted to talk to him or anything like that; if that were the case, the action would have already been done.

Atsumu couldn't fall asleep without Sakusa by his side.

It was such a stupid little detail, and Atsumu knew this, and it kept boggling his mind as to why. He understood it was only natural to be able to sleep more comfortably when it's next to a loved one, but having insomnia because they're not there?

That came to him as absurd.

But that was his current situation now, as he continued to lie wide awake in the bed for more than thirty minutes now. He carefully listened to every sound, trying to catch onto something that would indicate that Sakusa is done with whatever he was doing and is going to sleep.

But every time it turned out to be just another random outside noise.

He's tried practically everything to kill his time; reorganizing the bed, walking around the room pointlessly, going out onto the balcony at least three times, but he never dared to leave the room.

It was as if he didn't want to know what was keeping Sakusa awake.

_Maybe he's just studying a match or something,_ a thought flew through his head. _At almost 1 AM? No, Omi doesn't do that at this time,_ said another voice. _Maybe he fell asleep on the couch? Maybe he just lost track of time? What if he's mad? Wait, could he be angry?_

Atsumu quickly threw those thoughts out of his head, knowing that there wasn't a possible reason for Sakusa to be mad at him.

Unless...

_No, he's definitely not mad,_ Atsumu reassured himself. _My guess is that he fell asleep._

Atsumu turned around at the clock once again and watched wordlessly as it switched from 00:59 AM to 01:00 AM.

_It's time._

He already had a plan.

By the angle of the light, he came to the conclusion that it came from the living room, although it had to be a different source than the lamp, due to how faint the light was. He decided that he would casually walk into the kitchen as if he just wanted to get water, and as he'd pass through the living room, he'd get to know what Sakusa was doing.

He threw off the covers and lightly got out of bed, and opened the bedroom door.

From all the things he expected Sakusa Kiyoomi to be doing, reading a book with just a candle illuminating the room, was at the far end of the list.

Pretending not to notice the action, he walked around the couch and into the kitchen, where he filled and drank a cup of water before heading back.

As he walked around the couch for a second time, he noticed Sakusa flipping a page of his book, clearly unbothered by Atsumu's presence.

If he even knew he was there.

"Omi," Atsumu tapped the side of the couch. "Let's sleep. You can finish that tomorrow."

"I want to finish this chapter," he replied, not bothering to look up from his book.

Atsumu pouted for a little, before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Did I wake you up?" Sakusa asked, eyes trailing the words in the book.

"No," Atsumu replied, playing with the edge of the pillow.

"Why are you up then?" Sakusa asked again.

"I'll wait till ya finish reading," Atsumu looked over at him

Sakusa looked up for a second, before resuming the book.

"Sure, but why were you up in the first place?"

"I waited for ya to go to bed too."

"Why?"

"Because I like falling asleep beside ya."

Sakusa flipped another page.

Realizing that talking him into going to sleep isn't going to work, Atsumu thought about his other options.

His eyes fell onto the candle on the table, the room's only source of light.

He slipped off the couch onto the floor and placed his hands and head onto the table. He blew into the candle, making the flame flicker. The light in the living room flashed, before enlightening the room fully again.

No reaction.

Atsumu blew into the candle again, now with more force, the flame almost going out completely, the light disappearing from the room for a moment.

“Can you _please_ stop doing that?” Sakusa asked from behind his book.

“Can _ya_ please stop doing _that_?” Atsumu motioned toward Sakusa’s book.

Sakusa sighed and flipped a page.

"I already told you I want to finish this chapter," Sakusa continued, eyes not moving away from the book. "The more you're going to interrupt me, the longer it will take."

"Omiiiiiiii," Atsumu groaned, resting his head on the side of the couch. "Why can't ya read in the bedroom?"

"The couch is more comfortable," Sakusa responded. "Plus, I'm not keeping you here."

"What would I do elsewhere?" Atsumu asked as he played with the threads of the blanket. "There's not much I enjoy doing without ya, mostly at _this time of the night_."

"Why don't you go and read a book too?" Sakusa suggested, flipping another page.

"I don't really enjoy reading," Atsumu replied, propping his head by his hand. "Ya could have noticed that by now."

"Well go to sleep then."

Atsumu sighed before sliding down onto the carpet.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to ya this entire time Omi," he spoke into the air above him. "I can't fall asleep without ya."

Even without seeing him, Atsumu was quite sure that Sakusa was currently looking at him.

"What?" Sakusa asked.

"Ya heard me," Atsumu responded. "I'm having troubles falling asleep if yer not there with me."

"You having trouble sleeping?" Sakusa's attention returned to the book. "Since when?"

"I don't know either, Omi," Atsumu turned to the side. "I always knew ya had an effect on me."

Sakusa sighed again, mentally writing down that statement so he can use it against Atsumu some other time.

"There's melatonin in the cabinet.

"Are ya serious?!"

The way Sakusa looked at Atsumu from the couch indicated that he was nothing but.

"In moments like this, I really think ya don't like me," Atsumu pouted.

"There were moments you thought I liked you?" Sakusa responded, trying not to smile. 

Atsumu pouted even more and turned to the other side, away from Sakusa.

Silence again fell onto the room, the only sounds being the distant clock and the occasional flip of a page.

"Three more pages, I'm almost done," Sakusa announced.

"I don't care," came from the floor.

Sakusa's eyes widened at the response.

He looked over at Atsumu curled up at the foot of the couch.

_"Stupid, Kiyoomi, stupid,"_ he cursed himself.

He returned to his book, but realizing he was no longer concentrating on the plot, he decided to call it a day.

Or a night; 01:31 AM shining from the clock.

At the sound of Sakusa closing his book and laying it on the table, Atsumu stood up and without a sound walked over to their room.

Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed himself under his breath.

When he entered the bedroom, Atsumu was already on his half of the bed, facing the window, away from him.

Sakusa climbed onto the bed from his side and turned to face Atsumu.

Well, his back in this case.

"Atsumu," he called out but got no response.

"Atsu," he tried again. "Come on."

"What?" Atsumu answered, not turning around.

"Oi," Sakusa poked his back. "Turn around."

He obliged, turning around, still wearing the same pout on his face.

"Don't tell me you actually think I meant that," Sakusa said as he reached to move a stray hair from Atsumu's face.

Atsumu looked away.

"I don't _just_ like you," Sakusa continued, his right hand now cupping Atsumu's cheek. "I love you."

Atsumu turned bright red as he playfully punched Sakusa in the shoulder.

"That's the cheesiest fucking thing that ever came out of yer mouth," he mumbled, hiding his face into the pillow.

"But it worked didn't it?" Sakusa grinned at his own little victory.

"Ya, I guess it did," Atsumu replied, snuggling up to Sakusa. "Just don't ya pull that crap again."

"So, you get to annoy me my whole life, but I don't get to tease you once?" Sakusa asked one of his hands thrown over Atsumu's waist, while he used the other one to play with his hair. "That sounds kinda unfair don't you think?"

"There's a difference between teasing and being mean, Omi," Atsumu mumbled into Sakusa's chest.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to get used to how I show affection," Sakusa sighed. "Or you're not going to get any."

"Ya really know how to push my buttons, Omi."

"Miya Atsumu, you literally push all buttons of every person around you."

Atsumu let out a fake gasp.

"Well, at least I know how to do it well," Atsumu said, poking Sakusa's side at the last three words.

Sakusa squirmed as Atsumu hit his ticklish spot perfectly, holding back the urge to knee him in the stomach.

_That little demon._

"You're insufferable."

"But yer still in love with me."

"Unfortunately."

"Oi!"

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my twt  rintaed 


End file.
